Danville Noire- TEASER
Phineas & Ferb Fanon Wiki Proudly Presents A Creep E. Crawly Man Production ~DANVILLE NOIRE~ (TEASER TRAILER) Danville, November 19, 1956 The bright lights of the city shined the darken streets of Danville. The people lived out their daily average lives, obeying the rules of the law.... ..some people, however, LIVE the law and their job is uphold it and maintain order for all. Ferb sighed slightly as his brother drove their car down the night street. He and Phineas were both private eye detectives and were currently stumped on their latest assignment....although they've been freelancing for a couple of months now with no leads. Phineas, noticing his depressed brother, said, "Don't worry, Ferb. If we can crack this murder code, we might get an accommodation." "I dunno." replied Ferb. "We've been at this case for months. What if the homicide squad steps in and beats us to it?" "Even if those jerks do, just play along and maybe we'll get a bump up in the rank." As the car slowed down at the red light, someone suddenly bumps into the car. It was a tall older man with graying hair, a scar over his left eye and seemed to be in a hurry for some reason... "That's the guy!" shouted Phineas. The man realized the brothers and quickly darted. "Go get 'em, Ferb!" Ferb quickly stepped outta the car and ran after the man. They chased through the Danville National Park, passing bystanders and knocking down some of them down. "Geez," said one man. "It's like they're in a freakin' trackrace or somethin'." The man escaped into another rushing street with Ferb tailing him. He would have caught the suspect, but a oncoming bus quickly blocked his path. Meanwhile, the man crossed over to the other side of the street, furiously knocking more people outta the away. Ferb followed the stranger into a nearby restaurant where the crook knocked over a young woman which Ferb quickly caught her before she fell. The detective winked at her slyly, causing the woman to blush and giggle. However, there was no time for flirting as he continued chase. He ran after the crook into the backalley of the restaurant where the man climbed up a nearby apartment ladder. The man climbed up to the rooftop and began to think. He needed to throw Ferb off his track and fast. He quickly opened a brightly-lit stair door and hid within the shadows, thinking Ferb would think that he had gone downstairs. Ferb finally climbs up the stairs and noticed the stair doof open. Unknowingly to the crook, Ferb was too smart for a simple fake-out. He noticed that the door was opened as all rooftop doors were designed to be closed. Ferb looked around the surrounding area, the man slowly panting with a pipe gripping in his hands.... ....the crook took a swing at Ferb who reflexes by ducking down. Then, the two entered into a epic fistfight. The man was overwhelded with surprise as Ferb kept delivered punches after punches into his face. The fighting slowly moved towards the edge of the roof where Ferb gave him a headbutt and quickly grabbed something from the man's coat pocket. The crook had lost his balance and tripped over the edge.... THUMP. Ferb looked down and could see nearby people surrounding the dead man's body. The police cars howled with their sirens as officiers pushed the folks away from the crime scene. Ferb looked the thing that he grabbed from the man's pocket. It was a photo.... ...a photo of Phineas' beloved wife, Isabella with a red ink circle around her. Someone was targeting his brother's wife...and end his family. Ferb looked down at Phineas below who looked up at him and gave him a thumbs-up. He knew Phineas wouldn't bear to have the one he loved endangered and Ferb knew that he wasn't gonna anyone try to mess with his brother. He needed a plan....he need to find whoever's behind all this...before it's too late.... ~DANVILLE NOIRE~ Summer 2011 Category:Sneak Peeks Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Movie